Typically fragile substrate devices, such as larger photomasks, for example larger than 24 inches in length, are stored and shipped in prefabricated plastic boxes. Due to their size, these prefabricated plastic boxes, particularly for photomasks, are relatively expensive to make and are typically used only a single time. Therefore, it would be advantageous to the industry to provide containers suitable for photomasks, or other substrates, that are inexpensive to manufacture, yet protect the product from damage during transport and shipping.